Smash Origins
by kenniky
Summary: Find out about the origins of SSB! Current Mode: One-Shot/Story Arcs
1. Master Hand's Idea

**YAY I AM HERE! AND HERE IS A STORY! YAY**

**HERE IS SMASH ORIGINS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**

* * *

**

Master Hand

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!"

Master Hand was very mad. Why? Because Kirby had beaten him for the millionth time. Actually, he had a suspicion they were all different Kirbies, but he was still mad at all of them. ALL OF THEM! Stupid puffballs. Why did they have to kill him so many times? He sighed and wished there was a way he could beat Kirby. Suddenly he had a great idea! He could create his own game and make himself as powerful as possible, and make the stupid pillow as weak as possible. He called to his brother, Crazy Hand. "Crazy, start making a game, and…" Master Hand quickly outlined his plan, and Crazy Hand quickly agreed. "Yes, and then I can eat little marshmallow and roast him on a chicken on fire! Then, I will find the other Kirbies and roast them too!" Master Hand ignored his crazy rambling and went back to… well… whatever Master Hand does in his free time. Play video games? I wouldn't know.

Meanwhile, Crazy Hand was busy punching buttons to create the game. Unfortunately, he punched the ALL CHARACTERS button in his frenzy. He then selected Open Portal and he waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And then he became so overcome by waitingness that he flew out the window.

There were no windows.

Wait, what? o_O

Well, this is Crazy Hand.

He's crazy.

Duh.

Later, Master Hand found out that a window had randomly appeared out of nowhere.

He was confused.

Meanwhile, in ten different worlds, portals appeared, ready to suck in passerby…

* * *

**End of the story! Hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry for the lack of action, it'll get better later (hopefully)!**


	2. PokePortal

**HUH, I REALIZED THAT KIRBY + THE AMAZING MIRROR OCCURRED AFTER SSB. WHATEVER.**

**THIS ONE INVOLVES SOME MELEE AND BRAWL AS WELL AS SSB CHARACTERS! SO HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

**

Pokemon

A young trainer, by the name of Red, traveled through the dark dungeon of Cerulean Cave, hunting for the most powerful Pokemon ever.

He spotted some Golbat, and the occasional Graveler, but he continued, trying for his goal.

* * *

After five hours of traveling, Red finally caught a glimpse of the final ladder. Scrambling over rocks to get to it, he hurried toward it – and stopped.

There it was! At the stage behind the ladder – the Pokemon he'd been searching for.

Pichu.

Well, actually not. It was Mewtwo, the strange cat-like Pokemon that was genetically engineered. But, there was a Pichu in front of it.

Red intended to get them both. He dug around in his backpack, knocking aside Pokeballs with Meowth and Clefairy, among others, to get to his two best Pokemon.

"Go, Pikachu and Jigglypuff!"

The two Pokemon materialized in a flash of white light and simultaneously began charging their best attacks.

"Thunder and Body Slam, go!"

"Pika…" Pikachu charged up its power for the big blast, but WHAM! its concentration was broken as the little Pichu Slammed into it. Pikachu flew back, but soon got back up again and darted towards the smaller mouse.

Mewtwo suddenly turned into a Rock, and the pink puffball by the name of Jigglypuff bounced off uselessly.

_Urgh,_ thought Red, and unleashed another command. "Jigglypuff, Sing! Pikachu, Thunderbolt the Mewtwo!"

Pikachu sent a jagged bolt of electricity towards the Genetic Pokemon, but it summoned a strange orb that sucked the attack in and apparently healed Mewtwo.

Jigglypuff, meanwhile, started singing a soft lullaby. The sound of the song reached its ears, but the Pokemon quickly darted out of the way.

As Red watched, wide-eyed, the Pokemon's hand morphed into a cannon and a big orb of energy shot out at Pikachu.

Fortunately, the Mouse dodged and charged up for another Thunderbolt.

A Golbat flew past. Red paid no attention to it until…

**VOOM!**

"Argh!" Red cried as the strange purple thing started sucking stuff in. Rocks, sand, water, and nearby Pokemon. Jigglypuff suddenly shot toward him like a bullet. Red quickly dodged out of the way – and then realized what he had just done.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Red cried out. Suddenly he felt something pull from behind. He looked back to see Jigglypuff hanging onto the little loop thing on the top of the pack. Pikachu, flying past, also grabbed on. However, Red couldn't recall them, because his hands were busy with hanging on to a pretty stable rock.

Just as Red thought everything was going to be safe, Jigglypuff's grip loosened, and away the puffball flew until it managed to get a hold on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu now had to hold on for two of them, and as Red watched, Pikachu's hands slipped, but it managed to cling on to a zipper.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was shielding Pichu and conjuring up some psychic anomaly. They suddenly disappeared.

Red, however, was too preoccupied with the fact that the backpack was slowly opening to notice this. The portal's force suddenly multiplied, and the zipper shot open, sending Red's Pokeballs hurtling out. The Pokeballs hit Pikachu smack in the face, and the Pokemon let go.

Not the best idea, in that scenario.

The two Pokemon hurtled through the portal, and it closed.

Red sat down and sobbed.

* * *

About three miles away from Master Hand's headquarters, the two Pokemon materialized amid a rain of Pokeballs.

"Pika Pi Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Jigglypuff. _(What happened?)_

"Jiggly. Jig Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff replied. _(I don't know. Do you?)_

"Pi. Pika-" Pikachu stopped. It had noticed the Pokeballs. "Pikachuu!" _(Oh no!)_

Jigglypuff found some branches. Using them, the puffball assembled a sledge to carry the Pokeballs.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu?" _(How the heck did you do that?)_

Jigglypuff said nothing and started loading the sledge.

Pikachu sighed and started to help.

* * *

Back at his headquarters, Master Hand punched Crazy Hand. "THOSE TWO ARE NOT KIRBIES! THEY ARE POKEMON. I TOLD YOU TO BRING KIRBIES!"

Crazy Hand said nothing. He was too busy gargling to.

**

* * *

Yay, another chapter finished! Review to choose which world to do next! Jigglypuff is skilled o_O**

**Worlds remaining: Mario (Mario, Luigi, DK, Yoshi), Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, Metroid**

**Note: Kirby comes last, that's why he's not on there.**


	3. A Link to the Smash

**Sorry to keep you waiting! A few notices:**

**Last chapter, I forgot to put in EarthBound and F-Zero. Oops!**

**As a note to all of you, I am doing the characters from SSB64, then Melee, then Brawl. Okay?**

**Alright, time to start the story! :D

* * *

**

Legend of Zelda

It was a peaceful afternoon. The birds were singing, the Cuccos were clucking, and everyone was having a great day.

Well, everyone except for Link.

The bearer of the Triforce of Courage was currently on his way to save Princess Zelda from Ganondorf's hands. Sometimes, the young man wondered how the princess could be caught so many times. After all, she WAS the bearer to the Triforce of Wisdom. She should be able to use it to protect herself.

But no. And now Link had to save her again.

* * *

After several winding dungeons, a whole load of enemies, and a huge lava pit, Link finally reached the end. He saw Ganondorf over on the other side, with his back turned.

Link rushed at Ganondorf, his sword drawn and ready to strike. However, just as he reached Ganondorf, the bearer of the Triforce of Power turned and repelled him with a surge of darkness. Link grimaced and drew his bow, already inserting an arrow. However, Ganondorf charged at him and punched him, his fist glowing with innumerable amounts of energy. Link flew back, but quickly threw his boomerang to circle around Ganondorf. The villain soon got dizzy after watching the boomerang go around, and then fell to the ground. Link took this time to throw a bomb at Ganondorf, and, while the King of the Gerudos was lurching in pain from the explosion, shot a few arrows at him.

But the Triforce of Power was smart. Rolling out of the way, Ganondorf lunged toward Link and punched, once, now twice, then kicked a massive kick that sent Link flying towards the ceiling. Link, in midair, lunged down and sliced with his sword, then dashing out of the way of Ganondorf when the King tried a weak punch. Getting behind him and dashing in, Link crouched under Ganondorf's legs and Spin Attacked, launching Ganondorf off of his feet. Ganondorf quickly got up, though, and lunged toward him with a punch that burned with the energy of a great fire-bird. The villain missed, however, and almost hit a group of Cuccos pecking around in the dust. Fortunately for Ganondorf, he cancelled the powerful punch right before he connected. The two enemies parried for a while, and Link managed to get in a stab.

Ganondorf turned into a rock.

Link was confused. How did Ganondorf turn into a rock? Suddenly the rock turned into Ganondorf again and the Gerudo King drew out a strange wooden rod thing, and swung it.

It connected with Link's head, painfully, and he was thrown back. Ganondorf, however, was examining himself and testing out a whole load of new moves. A spinning move where he threw out his arms at the end. An attack where he curled up into a ball, jumped up, and sliced the air around him. A spinning attack just like Link's Spin Attack. A massive punch. A strange exploding green ball of energy. A move where he opened his mouth incredibly and sucked in the air around him. There was even one that caused Ganondorf to fall asleep! Link took this opportunity to run up to Ganondorf and slice at him. Once, twice, three times…

**VOM!**

One of the Cucco's mouths opened impossibly large, and a strange, swirling, purple portal appeared. Link could feel its power drawing him in closer, and closer, and closer.

Ganondorf backed up to a wall, and pressed up against a cage that Link had just noticed. Inside it was Princess Zelda! Link rushed toward her, hoping, in that strange way, that when he freed her she could use her wisdom to get them out of this place.

Yeah, right. As soon as the portal had opened, Zelda had begun conjuring a spell that would whisk her away through space, possibly even through time. It was only when her spell was almost finished that she noticed Link, and by then it was too late. She began to activate the spell.

Seeing Link headed for Zelda, Ganondorf figured that Zelda was starting up some teleportation spell, so he reached in the cage, grabbed Zelda, and said to Link, "Looks like you're not going anywhere soon!" With that, Zelda, not knowing Ganondorf was holding her, completed the spell, and she, along with Ganondorf, disappeared.

"ZELLLLL-DAAAAA!" Link screamed, and flopped down on the ground in frustration and tired-ness.

As one of their members had been internally damaged, the Cuccos started attacking Link.

The portal hungrily sucked Link up (the Cuccos randomly turned into Heart Containers) and vanished.

* * *

Link materialized in a strange room. Everything was white – the floor, the walls, the ceiling, even the strange cylinder thing at the other end. _Hmm, _thought Link, _nice place to practice my battle skills._ So Link started slashing at the Sandbag.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand watched him from a high-up balcony. "You know," said Master Hand, "that wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Crazy Hand was currently typing obscenities on Facebook, while sucking on a purple-gray lollipop, while listening to _The Sound of Music_ on his MP3 player. He responded by giving a slight "huurk" and turning his finger purple.

* * *

**That's my third chapter, guys! Hope you like it! Link gets warped up, Zelda teleports away with Ganondorf, and Crazy Hand gets crazier! :D What will happen next?**

**Notice anything? Like, say, a similarity between Mewtwo and Ganondorf?**

**Universes available: Mario universe, F-Zero, EarthBound, StarFox, Metroid**


	4. Ridley the Winds of Change

**Hi everyone!**

**I am here to do another transfer-ation! **

**This time, I will transfer the only female character in SSB64! Guess who that is! :D**

**It's Samus! Welcome to the fourth chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Pikachu and Jigglypuff wearily trudged up to the mansion, sledge towed behind them. Pushing open the door, the two Pokemon pushed open the door and fell in, the door closing behind them.

Master Hand, who had been tracking the Pokemon, quickly hurried down and quickly carted them off to the infirmary, where a robotic doctor would tend to them.

Meanwhile, Link entered a door, called 1P Mode. Obviously, it meant 1 person, but Master Hand said it meant one player. That made no sense at all. What did player mean, anyway?

Link spotted another Link at the other end of the stage. He was dressed in dark clothing.

"Dark Link!" Link shouted, and rushed toward the foe, sword drawn.

* * *

The little orange spacecraft quickly sped away from a small planet, which, shortly after, was extinguished by a humongous explosion.

However, the beast that resided within the planet had not been destroyed. In fact, it had just awakened.

Ridley lifted its head and, seeing the little spacecraft, sped after it.

Samus, looking in the rear view screen, activated the little craft's rear guns. The bullets bounced harmlessly off Ridley's shoulder-blade.

The great flying lizard howled, and strange, blob-like creatures with red brains and claws materialized near it.

_Great,_ Samus thought. _Metroids. The thing that this game was named after._

What? Don't break the fourth wall!

"Too late, I have," muttered Samus to the voice-with-no-body.

Well, don't do it again!

"Fine."

You did it again!

"How?"

By talking to me.

"Stop distracting me!" Samus yelled, firing a volley of bullets and obliterating twenty-four Metroids and denting Ridley's kneecap.

Ridley howled and sped toward Samus's spaceship, tearing off one rear cannon with a swipe. Some Metroids rammed into another one, tearing it apart. Other Metroids sucked the power from the engines, halting the ship mid-flight. A powerful tail swipe from Ridley sent the gunship hurtling down to a nearby asteroid, ramming into the hard surface.

Samus hopped out of the broken spacecraft and readied her arm cannon, sensing a fight.

She was right. Ridley hurtled down to the asteroid and swept its tail across the surface. Samus jumped and barely dodged the swipe, and fired a shot from her cannon into the tip of the tail.

Ridley howled, and sent a huge blast of energy at Samus. The bounty hunter rolled out of the way, and fired an Ice Beam to close up Ridley's mouth.

Samus then proceeded to shoot off a volley of shots, mixed kinds. Some were regular Power Beams, some were Ice Beams, some were Super Missiles, some were Wave Beams. There were also other types of beams - too many to say. Samus then proceeded to Grapple Beam Ridley and drag it in front of her shots.

Ridley was smart, however, and twisted around until he could melt the ice on his mouth with the explosions from the missiles and the energy from the Power Beams. Then, when his back was turned, he charged up a blast of energy, spun around, and...

VOM!

Instead, the portal came through his mouth, sucking in the air and dust around the meteorite. Samus was paralyzed from the shock of it, and she was drawn toward the portal.

Midair, she started to fight back, but it was too late. The portal sucked her in.

Ridley closed his mouth confusedly. He searched around for the Hunter, but she had disappeared.

* * *

Link was very excited. He had almost made it to the end of Classic Mode! He had defeated Dark Link, the Jigglypuff team, and a giant Pikachu with just a bit of help from another Jigglypuff and a different Link. He had also broken almost all the targets (8 of them) and boarded 9 platforms. Just one more stage...

When he stepped into the door, he noticed a giant green portal. A colorful hunk of metal fell out. Link was confused, until the hunk of metal stood up, and was revealed to be a humanoid figure!

The giant booming voice sounded. "LINK versus SAMUS!"

Link readied his sword. He had a feeling this would be an epic fight.

* * *

Samus fell through the portal. landing on a soft surface. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed a huge pool of acid.

_Brinstar!_ she thought, wondering how she got here.

Samus stood up, and saw a human in green clothes. She wondered how he could stand the heat. Her suit had an internal air conditioner to cool her down in hot places like this.

Suddenly, a voice boomed out. "LINK versus SAMUS!"

Just then, Samus got it. This was just a replica of Brinstar. Apparently you got to fight other people.

Samus smirked under her helmet. This would be fun.

* * *

Link, charging forward, took out a bomb and threw it, but Samus rolled out of the way using her Morph Ball and let loose an uncharged Charge Beam. Link shielded (with his shield, not his bubble) and lunged forward, slashing. Samus was thrown back, but quickly recovered and dashed toward Link, hitting him with a decent dash attack. Link used his Clawshot, grabbed Samus, and threw her toward the end of the stage. Samus used her Screw Attack and just managed to grab onto the ledge. She jumped off and started charging up her Charge Beam. When Samus was done she fired it toward Link.

Link sidestepped the shot and threw a bomb at Samus, knocking her off the edge and sending her toward the acid. Samus could not get back, no matter how hard she tried, and thought, _I'm done for._

Luckily for Samus, the acid started rising just then, and she flew up and managed to grab a Heart Container out of the sky. Fully healed, Samus attacked Link, knocking him off the edge and over the blast line.

"FAILURE."

* * *

When the two Smashers had been successfully rescued, Link started whining.

"It was not fair. That was her home stage, and she got saved by the acid! That's not even supposed to happen! The acid is supposed to knock people off! And she got a Heart Container, and that giant yellow mouse and two of those pink marshmallows took away all but one of my lives! And we didn't have enough coins so that I could continue! And her suit has an air conditioner! And-"

"So?" Pikachu asked. Master Hand had attached translators to the two Pokemon. This was mainly for Link's benefit, because the two Pokemon could (obviously) understand each other, Samus's suit came with a translator, and the Hands knew every language in the Smash universe. (Also, Crazy Hand spoke Japanese, Greek, French, and a few Native American tongues.)

"That's why I lost the match!" Link said.

"Who cares?" Samus replied, and shot Link out of the room - several rooms, in fact.

That night, when Pikachu settled down to sleep, he could still (faintly) hear Link. He was falling down the steps to the basement.

"Ow! Ouch, argh! Aah! Ow! Ow! Argh! Oof! Aaaargh! Good, that's over with WAIT WHY IS THERE A BANANA PEEL UNDER MY FOOT ARRRRGH!"

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done! Be sure to review and request!**

******Universes available for requests: Mario universe, F-Zero, EarthBound, StarFox**

******Next chapter: Something Halloween-themed! **


	5. Halloween!

**Happy Halloween!**

**Today I will not transfer anyone but instead create a few One-Shots about Halloween!**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

It was an all-for-out battle. Samus and Pikachu vs. Link and Jigglypuff, 1 stock. Pikachu had just KO'd Jigglypuff away when he noticed something in the middle of the stage.

A round, orange body.

A wicked mouth.

And the glowing eyes.

A jack-o-lantern.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Pikachu screamed, and ran off the stage.

Samus, holding Link and preparing to throw him, looked at whatever had frightened Pikachu. Link also looked, by craning his neck until he could see.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

SUDDEN DEATH!

* * *

Master Hand read the current schedule to the present Smashers.

"First, a dark duel, Link and Samus against Dark Link and Dark Samus. Then, we have Pikachu and Jigglypuff facing Mewtwo clones. Also, today all targets will be Jack-o-Lanterns, and all boarding platforms will be bats!"

The four Smashers shuddered. The Jack-o-Lantern on Final Destination had spooked all of them, and they weren't willing to get freaked out anymore.

However, they had to follow the schedule.

Link and Samus warily walked through the "Dark Door," looking around as they went.

Not soon after, Pikachu and Jigglypuff heard screams and cackling laughter from behind the door.

Today was not going to be a good day for the Smashers.

* * *

Master Hand decided that the Smashers today had broken quite a few records.

First off, the screams were so high that Link's sword broke in two and Samus's armor nearly fell off. (It was soldered back together later.)

Second, the two shortest battles had happened that day. Link had SD'd in 3 seconds, Samus in 5. Jigglypuff had run off the stage and self-destructed before the batle had even begun. Pikachu was the only one that had kept battling, but he had been KO'd in about twenty-four seconds.

Third, Link had managed to break thirty-three targets. Master Hand suspected it was because of the Halloween theme, and Link had destroyed every piece of the pumpkin before moving on to the next.

Fourth, the record number of Smashers were in the infirmary.

Fifth, Crazy Hand had been banned from twenty-three thousand four hundred eleven websites simultaneously. Alright, Crazy Hand wasn't a Smasher, but it was still a phenomenal record. His second place had been achieved August 26, 1487 - two hundred and forty-seven.

Sixth, the record number of records had been broken.

_Wonder if they'll do this well during Thanksgiving,_ Master Hand thought.

* * *

At least one thing was good about Halloween.

The candy.

All of the Smashers dressed as someone else in the mansion. Samus, since she couldn't remove her armor, donned a humongous glove. Pikachu borrowed one of Link's spare hats, and Jigglypuff made two pointy yellow ears. Link dressed as another one of the Hands, and both Hands donned parkas and hammers.

Wait, what?

Ah, well. Everyone knows those two will come someday.

Meanwhile, we join the Smashers and Hands in the neighborhood.

One house, occupied by Linkan Hersordo, gave each of the Smashers a triangular shaped mint.

Link muttered, "He looks a lot like me."

The next one had two people, a husband and a wife. Their names were Picakku and Jane Pokem. (Finally, a normal name!) They gave out round red-and-white round pieces of gum.

Samus thought,_ They look a lot like Pikachu and Jigglypuff._

The next house was empty as well. Corbin Dremlin didn't put out any candy.

"Probably stuffing himself with all of it" was Master Hand's remark.

As it turned out, only one other house had someone in it - Samantha Anar. She gave out lightning bolt-shaped gummies.

Pikachu whispered to Jigglypuff, "Is that, like, Samus's cousin or something?"

Jigglypuff shrugged.

The other six houses, belonging to Foss Cloud, Martin and Loogi Marinn, Doug Furlon, Ned Eagle, Yogi Yosy, and Doku King were empty, and the Smashers stuffed into their bags pieces of candy and gum.

When they got back to the mansion, Master Hand found an old pack of glove candies. Everyone got a piece of that as well.

Lying back in bed, Jigglypuff remembered the day.

_Fun times,_ she thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe, an experienced pilot walked out to the garage.

Admiring his humongous tank, he climbed into a small fighter plane, and spiraled off into the night sky.

_Nice day for a ride,_ thought the pilot.

Fox McCloud flew off into the stars.

* * *

**I have one comment.**

**FORESHADOWING**

**Universes to request: Mario, EarthBound, F-Zero**

**Next up: Adventures with our favorite fox!**


	6. Exclamation Points!

**Happy Halloween to everyone (late)! I got a lot of candy! :D !**

**Another chapter is here! Yay!**

**Today I will be transferring a character!**

**See if you can guess who he is!**

**Also see if you can get me to stop using exclamation points!**

**YAAAAY! ! ! ! !**

* * *

Another peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. Currently, a battle was going on - Jigglypuff vs. Link, all items, Saffron City, 5 stock.

Only Samus, Pikachu, and Master Hand were present. Crazy Hand had eaten too much candy (from the last chapter) and was in the infirmary. The medi-robots (powered on stored Pika-power) were attending to him.

Link had already lost three lives, one after an Electrode exploded on him, one after he had been hit by a Porygon, and one when Jigglypuff hopped out and Pounded him to death.

Jigglypuff had only lost two. One was lost when she had hopped out to Pound Link (she couldn't get back), and the other one was when Link had thrown a bomb at her.

Currently, Jigglypuff was at 117%, while Link was at 63%.

As the Smashers watched, Link saw a Pokeball, and grabbed it.

Da da da DAAAAAAH! You got the Pok-

BOOM!

Jigglypuff had Rested Link.

Link lost another life.

* * *

Fox McCloud was enjoying a nice ride in his Arwing when suddenly another Arwing pulled up beside him.

"Hey, Falco."

"Fox, Andross is causing trouble again."

"Again? Shoot."

"Yeah. Peppy and Slippy are gonna come soon."

"Huh. Maybe we should go on before them, stop Andross sooner.

"Fox, are you crazy?"

"Nah. Come on."

And so, the two pilots raced on ahead.

* * *

Jigglypuff lost a life.

* * *

Fox and Falco stopped near an asteroid belt, where they were greeted by a gigantic head.

"HELLO, PUNY STARFOX. YOU ARE NO MATCH AGAINST ME! HARHARHARHARHA-HURK!"

For Fox and Falco had shot some lasers into Andross's mouth.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT, YES! COME BACK HERE! RAWR!"

With that, he spat out some blocks. The StarFox pilots, however, quickly avoided them and continued their shooting spree.

"OW! OW! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU- OW! WHY ARE YOU- OW! OW! OW! DIE!"

More blocks came at our two pilots, and of course they evaded them.

"Arrrgh!"

Well, Fox did. Maybe not Falco. :P

Fortunately, just at that moment, the Great Fox came pulling up.

"Hey, you two! What were you thinking about? Got us all worried, you did. Thought StarWolf had kidnapped you," said Slippy.

"HEY I NEED SOME HELP HERE" Falco shouted incredibly quickly without any punctuation marks.

"Oh, yeah."

The Great Fox's hatch opened, and Falco's Arwing (sounds like Star Wars, X-wing, Y-wing, R-wing, you know?) started getting sucked in.

Meanwhile Fox was zooming around and around and around and around and around and around-

You get the point.

-around Andross, who was spinning around to see Fox so he could shoot more blocks.

When suddenly, an Arwing crashed into Fox.

Fox yelped, and then swore.

_Why would an Arwing swoop into me?_ he wondered.

Fox maneuvered his Arwing around to face the attacker.

The plane was built like an Arwing, but had red instead of blue. A menacing face snarled at him from behind the cockpit window. (Maybe that's not what it's called, but I dunno what it's actually called. :P)

A Wolfen!

Fox shot some lasers at the Wolfen, piloted by Wolf himself. The small craft dodged, and charged at Fox's Arwing, firing lasers along the way. Fox piloted his Arwing down, and pivoted to shoot some lasers at the Wolfen's underbelly.

Suddenly, Andross's mouth opened and a humongous portal appeared. Fox could feel the portal pulling himself nearer, nearer.

Wait a second, where's the-

VOOM!

Do sounds travel slower in space?

Never mind, Fox is about to get sucked into the portal!

Fox quickly found it hard to escape, and suddenly the glass of his cockpit window cracked.

"N-arrgh!"

Fox shot into the portal, and it closed.

* * *

The match was very close. Link had managed to kill Jigglypuff two more times (I wonder how).

Link was currently standing on top of the building where the Pokemon come out of, when suddenly Jigglypuff appeared out of nowhere (she was hiding in a cloud) and used Rest!

Link took 24% damage!

Link ended up flying over the right building! (The right one, not the right- oh, forget it.)

Fortunately, Link stopped flying in midair. (He had picked up a bunch of Heart Containers that fell in a Party Ball.)

When...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

SLAM!

Fox had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Link at mach speed!

Link went over the blast line.

BOOM!

Jigglypuff readied herself when Fox ended up falling too.

BOOM!

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Jigglypuff was confused.

* * *

**Another chapter has come and gone! Not long now!**

**Link got hurt again! :P**

**Universes to request: Mario! EarthBound! F-Zero!**

**Next chapter: Undecided! Review to request! :D!**

**Not too long now!**

**Will I stop using exclamation points?**

**...!**


	7. PSI Smash

**Hello everyone! I'm back! And I'm not dead! :D**

**Something really strange: Chapters 3 and 6 have the same amount of words! Count them! (Or, you could just take my word for it)**

**Let's get started with the story! :)

* * *

**

Another nice day at the Mansion. The Sun was shining, the flowers blooming, screams of pain from inside the Mansion.

Let's go look at that.

It was another battle, Samus, Fox and Jigglypuff versus Link, 2 stock, Sector Z. (Pikachu was sleeping in late.)

Basically, Link was getting owned.

First, Jigglypuff had Pounded him. A lot. Pound! Pound! Pound! Pound! Pound! Pound! You get it.

Then, she activated the amazing, the awesome, Rest!

Link flew away.

Right into Samus' Charge Beam.

Then, Fox had Blastered him. Fortunately, this stopped him from flying away.

So, he slashed behind him.

Right when Samus attacked him.

From in front.

Link lost a life.

Then, when he had recovered, he shot an arrow at Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff hopped up, and behind her was Fox.

Who activated his Reflector.

Fortunately, Link dodged his reflected arrow, then threw a bomb and followed up some more arrows.

Fox shielded to dodge the bomb, then jumped away from the first arrow, rolled under the next two, and got hit by the rest.

Then, Samus shot a fully charged Charge Beam, then rushed ahead, ready to Bomb Link.

But Link wasn't there.

Samus looked over the edge, and there was Link, on the makeshift Great Fox's cannon.

He jumped up and made it back, then jumped.

BOOM!

Arwing fire killed Link.

Ouch.

* * *

A youth named Ness walked slowly along the street, headed toward his friend Paula's house. The two kids, along with two others named Jeff and Poo, had saved the world from Giygas, an alien.

Anyway, Ness reached Paula's house, where he met up with the two psychics and Jeff. They were in the backyard. Jeff was working on something, while Paula and Poo were just sitting around.

Ness plopped down in a chair and grabbed some grapes from the table beside him, when suddenly...

BOOM!

A rock nearby split, and many enemies popped out. There were Runaway Dogs, Black Antoids, Rowdy Mice, and Coil Snakes, among others.

The four kids suddenly straightened up, and immediately prepared some attacks. Ness used PSI Rockin', which did a lot of damage, while Paula and Poo combined PSI Thunders and sent them at some Mice, immediately taming them. Jeff shot some bottle rockets, which also defeated some enemies.

Some Coil Snakes lunged at Poo, but Paula drew a frying pan out of nowhere and smacked the snakes, not noticing the Crows behind her.

Peck! The Crows started pecking painfully, but Ness summoned a PSI Flash and stunned the Crows, allowing Paula to PSI Fire the Crows, summoning some energy and blasting them.

Ness made a mental note about how this was done.

Jeff drew out a Pop Gun and Pop Gunned some Ramblin' Evil Mushrooms.

Poo PSI Thundered some Dogs.

Ness made another mental note.

Paula PSI Freezed some Antoids, but more appeared in its place, and to the horror of the group, tens of thousands more enemies shot out from where the rock had been.

Before the enemies landed, Ness spotted a green portal. "Destroy that portal!" he shouted. "That's where the enemies are coming from!"

Poo nodded, and suddenly shouted "PSI... STARSTORM!"

The stars concentrated into one huge lump, and completely obliterated the portal. However, the enemies were still there.

"PSI ROCKIN'!" Ness shouted, and all the enemies became tame and ran away.

Another portal suddenly opened up under Ness, and the psychic dropped through.

"NESS!" cried the three other kids.

However, the portal had already disappeared.

* * *

The four Smashers (Link was in the infirmary) were crowded around the portal room, named because all the portals were now directed there.

"How long will this take?" asked Samus irritably. They had been waiting for two hours.

Suddenly, a portal opened up, and out fell some birds.

Everyone stared at them.

The birds flew out the window.

"Okaaay," said Fox. "What just happened?"

"Pika pika." Pikachu said. The translators had disappeared mysteriously, but by now everyone could understand the two Pokemon. _I don't know._

Another portal opened, and this time Ness tumbled out.

Ness stood up and shook his head. "What happened?"

"You have just been transferred to the world of Smash, where many people/animals/things battle each other," Master Hand said.

"AND WE EATZ CHIKON!" Crazy Hand screamed.

"Okay," said Ness, and left the room.

The Smashers and Hands looked at each other, shrugged (not the Hands of course) and left the room as well.

* * *

**Finally, another chapter done! Almost there!**

**Universes left: Mario, F-Zero**

**Make sure to request! **


	8. Thanksgiving Feathers

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Sorry I haven't updated. D:**

**Ah well, short notes up here. Hope you like the story!**

* * *

Thanksgiving. A holiday of thanks.

Even in the Smash Mansion!

...

Well, not really.

Whatever.

So, today Ness was walking down the halls when he saw Pikachu, pressed against the wall.

"Hey, Pikachu, what're you doing?" Ness asked.

"Piiiiii! Pika pi pikachu. Chu pika chu chu chu!" _Shhh! We're planning a surprise party. Don't want Master Hand to know!_

_Ah, _said Ness telepathically.

Pikachu's thought's beamed into the psychic's head. _I'm the food hoarder. Right now, I'm going to the private cabinet thing, where the Hands keep all their food. Just the pie left, and I can't find any._

_Figures._

_Yeah, _thought Pikachu. _Wanna help?_

Ness grinned. _Sure._

* * *

Ness and Pikachu crept down the corridor when Master Hand floated by. The two Smashers straightened up and acted normal, until Master Hand was out of sight.

_Say, who knows about the party?_ asked Ness.

_Me, you, and Link. I think Samus overheard us talking, as well._

_Oh._

Finally they reached the food hoard, but there was a security camera near it. Pikachu short-circuited the camera, so it kept playing one picture over and over.

_What's the number?_ Ness asked, twiddling with the combination lock.

Pikachu paused. _Ummm... I don't know. Just try a lot of stuff. I'll stand guard._

Ness twiddled some more, when suddenly he heard footsteps. He used his mental powers to see who it was.

It was Crazy Hand, walking on his thump and pinky finger.

_Pikachu! _Ness broadcast. _Quickly hide!_

Pikachu used Quick Attack to get on top of the door, where he jumped onto a shelf. Ness dove behind the safe.

Crazy Hand came in. "Now what was the number again?" he muttered to himself. "Was it 5-5-8-6-4 or 5-5-6-4-8?

Ness heard a _click_ and Crazy Hand exclaimed, "It was 5-5-8-6-4! Yay!"

The insane hand grabbed a bunch a food and ate it all up.

Without a mouth.

Oh well, who cares if Crazy has a mouth or not? Ness and Pikachu know the code now!

Crazy Hand left the room, and Ness quickly jumped onto the safe and put in (while upside-down) 5-5-8-6-4.

The safe opened, and inside Ness saw all kinds of glorious food! He grabbed two apple pies and a blueberry pie and rushed out the door. Pikachu jumped down and grabbed a peach pie, then followed Ness out the door, making sure to close the safe with his tail.

Once safely in Link's room (the headquarters for the surprise party) the two Smashers set the pies down. Ness shut the door while Pikachu explained to Link why Ness was there.

"Ah," said Link, "I see. Good job, Ness!"

Ness nodded and mumbled a "thanks" before sitting down.

"So," Link started, "we are planning a Thanksgiving party. Only the three of us know about it, and-"

"Me too," said Samus as she forced open the door, ripping it off its hinges.

And making it smack Link on the head. Oh well.

Ness and Pikachu struggled to put the door back, while Samus questioned them about the surprise party.

"Who thought about it? How do you think it'll go unnoticed? What are you going to do? When will it happen? And where did Link go?"

Link had disappeared mysteriously.

Pikachu slumped down onto the ground while Ness screwed the last screw in. "Pi, pika ka chu chu. Ka, chu. Chuchu, chu pika. Pika, chuchu. Chu, pi chu, Chu pika, Chu pi?" _Fine, I'll answer your questions. One, Link. Two, I don't know. Three, make a surprise Thanksgiving party. Four, tonight, and five, who knows?_

"Oh," said Samus, "now it makes more sense. So, technically, you were planning a surprise Thanksgiving party tonight and have no idea how to keep it a surprise?"

"I guess so," said Ness.

"Well, I have the best plan ever!"

* * *

That night, Fox and Jigglypuff approached the dining hall. Where were all the other Smashers? Oh well, who cares, Fox could smell something good!

"Yum!" said Fox, his nose up in the air. "I smell something delicious!"

The two Hands met them right outside the door. Fox and Jigglypuff pushed open the door.

The four - beings - burst into the dining hall - and their jaws dropped. (Even Master and Crazy Hand, who don't have jaws.)

The room was decorated with lots of stuff - streamers, balloons, stuffed turkeys, Link's four hundred and twenty-seven spare hats. (That's a lot O.O) The table was draped in a turkey-patterned tablecloth and lots of glorious FOOD was on the table!

Samus, Pikachu, Ness and Link (he had appeared outside in the yard, unharmed) waved to them from the table. The two Smashers raced over to the table and sat in their usual spots, Fox in between Link and Ness, and Jigglypuff in between Samus and Pikachu. (There were six seats in between Pikachu and Ness.)

Master and Crazy floated to the top of the table. Master Hand addressed the Smashers. "Today is a wonderful day! It is Thanksgiving! And would the Smashers who prepared this stand up please?"

Link, Samus, Pikachu, and Ness stood up, then quickly returned to their seats.

Master Hand continued. "And so, we have a fine day, and lot of good food-" Everyone cheered at this "-and not only that, but a new character will be coming!"

The Smashers started muttering about who it was.

"Maybe someone we know!" said Link, thinking of Zelda.

"Or maybe someone we don't," said Fox.

"Maybe it'll be an inhuman thing!" said Ness.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff started saying "Pikachu" and "Jigglypuff" so much that Samus's translator exploded.

Master Hand silenced them with a BANG. "And so, let's eat!"

The Smashers cheered, and started piling their plates with FOOD!

Pikachu and Jigglypuff each had a generous helping of Berry Salad. Pikachu also got a turkey leg.

Samus piled her plate with mashed potatoes and turkey, and slid down her visor to eat. (Imagine wearing a suit of armor everywhere. That wouldn't be fun.)

Link got a bit of everything.

Ness got some fruit, some bread, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Fox brought his own dinner, but added flavor with the many flavorings available.

Everyone had a grand time!

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Maybe not.

"Aaaargh!"

Ouch. Link got nailed with a turkey bone. In the soft spot.

He had to go to the infirmary.

* * *

Later on, Fox, Ness and Pikachu watched football.

"Who do you root for?" asked Fox, to no one in particular.

"Me? I root for Eagland 4-siders," said Ness.

"Pi pika CHU!" _Kantoe Pokbals are much better!_

"Woah, woah, calm down. Anyway, none of you are right, the Lilit Corners are the best." Fox said, trying to calm the two down.

Ness and Pikachu turned, and glared at him.

"PK THUNDER!"

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!"

"OW!"

"WOAH!"

"AAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

It was time for the new Smasher to appear! Everyone was waiting in the Portal Room (except Fox, who had exploded under the force of Ness and Pikachu's attacks).

Most of the Smashers lounged around, except for Link, who hid in a virtually indestructible metal container. It could only be destroyed by lighting it on intense fire.

The portal appeared! A human popped out. He was tall and muscular, and had a red helmet with a falcon engraved on. He had a blue suit, a yellow scarf, yellow boots and yellow gloves. His right hand was glowing red.

Time froze for a second, and a strange voice yelled, "CAPTAIN FALCON."

Then, time unfroze, and Falcon screamed "FAL-CON PAWNCH!"

His fist hit the cabinet where Link was hiding, and it started melting under the extreme heat.

A voice came from inside. "What's happening? Oh wait... NOOOOOOO!"

The Smashers and Hands stared blankly at the melting container, with Link inside of it.

After the metal had hardened, Captain Falcon looked around, shrugged, and walked out of the door. Crazy Hand followed, screaming "I WANTS YOUR AUTOGRAPH ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH CAN YOU-"

"FAL-CON PAWNCH!"

* * *

**Yes, finally another chapter done!**

**A couple of notes:**

**The football teams mentioned were completely made up. There are a few references in there!**

**Samus needs another translator!**

**Link gets killed 3 more times! :D I like killing Link, for no reason other than that he's near the bottom of every tier list in the world :P**

**Poor Link. That has to be his worst death yet.**

**Maybe I'll show Captain Failcon's backstory next chapter, along with the Mario gang (No, really! I think Captain Falcon fails! And he's so annoying... FAL-CON PAWNCH! Show me-ya moves! Seriously!)**

**Next up: Mario, along with a bit of Falcon racing**


	9. Mario, Racers, and the Smash Ability

**Hi everyone, sorry for the lateness (yet again.)**

**Anyway, I will transfer the last five characters, 'cause I think this is taking too long to do a universe at a time.**

**And, a background of how Falcon came to SSB! Yay!**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Another battle today, Link and Pikachu vs. Captain Falcon and Fox on Dream Land.

As Link came down on a shaft of light, Pikachu popped out of its Pokeball and Fox jumped out of an Arwing.

As Captain Falcon climbed out of the Blue Falcon, he remembered the day he came to Super Smash Bros...

* * *

It was a shining day as Captain Falcon polished his new vehicle, the Blue Falcon. The bounty hunter was getting ready for the next race.

He finally heard his name get called, and drove his vehicle up to the starting point.

He looked to his left and right to see who his opponents were. To his surprise, he was at the far left end of the racers, which made him easier to knock off the course.

To his right, a pink vehicle was idling and ready to race. Looking inside, Captain Falcon saw his rival racer Samurai Goroh grinning at him.

_No way am I going to let that idiot beat me_, thought Captain Falcon, and got ready for the race.

3...

The racers started up their engines if they hadn't already.

2...

Captain Falcon got ready to start. Next to him, Samurai Goroh clenched his teeth, anticipating the word.

1...

Everyone was tense as the announcer neared the final word.

GO!

Captain Falcon sped through the racers, zooming through speed boosts and pretty much owning everyone. Soon enough he got to the middle of the course, where he was least likely to be bumped off. However, he still had to be careful.

A tight turn was up ahead. Falcon twisted his steering wheel so hard he was afraid he might break it, but it held. About half the racers fell over the edge, though.

_Good_, thought Captain Falcon, _half down, half to go, and then I win this race._ Of course, the cars were allowed to continue, but by then everyone was about half a track ahead of them, so it was a one-in-a-million chance that they could win.

After a few more turns, only a few racers were left. Captain Falcon saw the Fire Stingray, Goroh's racing device, easily recognizable because of its bright pink coloring. He also saw some other cars he didn't recognize, like a yellow one and a bloodred one.

Suddenly a humungous hand appeared in the Blue Falcon's monitors. Surprised, Captain Falcon skidded off the track, hearing Samurai Goroh's deep, booming laughter as he fell.

He ended up in a strange field. His beloved vehicle was nowhere to be seen, but there was a giant hand.

Captain Falcon leapt up and pointed an accusing finger at the hand. "You appeared in my monitor and caused me to lose! For that, you shall die!"

The hand (obviously Master Hand) formed into a universal stop symbol. It said (somehow), "Go to the red bush behind the winning block. You shall find all your answers there."

And with a snap of its fingers, Master Hand disappeared. Captain Falcon blinked, before realizing that he was once again on the race track, right behind Samurai Goroh.

"Hiiiii-yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Captain Falcon yelled, as he forced his foot onto the gas pedal and zoomed forward. He caught a glimpse of Goroh's surprised face, before he zoomed into the brightness of...

THE WINNING ZONE!

"Yes!" shouted Captain Falcon, pumping his fist in the air while many people cheered for him.

He had won!

* * *

After the celebrations and stuff, Captain Falcon dodged past many screaming and yelling fans and made his way to the winner's block, circling behind it and sneaking into the red bush.

CRASH!

It was a trap! Enraged, Captain Falcon stood up and said something. That something will not be posted.

Minutes later, a face peered down at him. It was Samurai Goroh's.

"Mwahahahahah!" bellowed Goroh. "Looks like the Falcon's taken a dive!" (Wow, what a coincidence, Falcon Dive.)

Captain Falcon was really mad now. Jumping up, he drew back his fist and felt some ancient power course through it.

As the bounty hunter in blue jumped up, Samurai Goroh felt his mouth stretching wide enough to fit even the Falcon Flyer. He could feel his saliva drawing in toward the opening, and suddenly disappearing.

Fortunately, the sensation stopped after a few seconds, but something was different.

Then it hit him.

BOOM!

Not that kind of hit!

So, then it hit him. Hey, get off of him!

Anyway, the thing that he realized was that Captain Falcon was gone.

Gone.

* * *

Captain Falcon remembered all of this in the few seconds that it took for him to climb out of the Blue Falcon. Now the match started, and the four Smashers launched into an EPIC battle of EPIC proportions!

Unfortunately, we can't watch the battle, because we are traveling to another universe to catch up on our favorite plumber!

* * *

"Lets-a go!"

The famous words of the famous plumber rang through the forest. Mario and Luigi were-a traveling through to get to Peach, whom Bowser had kidnapped ONCE AGAIN.

Suddenly, a huge cry rang throughout the forest. Luigi clutched Mario in terror.

"Don't-a worry, Luigi, it's-a just our first-a obstacle. We can beat-a it!"

A humungous ape suddenly dropped down in front of them. It was Donkey Kong!

"Luigi, go and get-a Yoshi!" Mario commanded. "I'll-a hold him off until you-a get back!" Luigi obeyed instantly, hurrying into the trees in search of the dinosaur. Meanwhile, Mario turned to face DK - and narrowly dodged a humungous punch from the giant ape.

Dodging around the behemoth, Mario looked around for some ? blocks. He didn't see any, but he saw a few Brick Blocks off to the side. He rushed over and jumped into them.

The first one contained a Super Mushroom, hooray! Mario ran over to get it and felt himself growing. He ran over to the next two and bashed them - nope, just regular blocks. The fourth block showed an arrow pointing back toward DK.

Mario looked that way nervously, and suddenly noticed something he hadn't noticed before - a ? Block. Now, how to get to it? And where was Donkey Kong?

A BOOM made Mario look behind him and rush away, toward the ? Block. Donkey Kong had almost snuck up on him until he accidentally stepped on a Koopa.

Getting to the ? Block, Mario jumped into it and out came a Fire Flower. "Yes, a power-up!" Mario cried, and felt the power of intense fire streaming through him as he absorbed it. His outfit also changed colors, into a bright white color where red had been, and red where the blue had been.

Releasing a few fireballs and stunning DK, Mario rushed toward a big tree and hid behind it. He found a hole in the tree, and climbed into it, emerging, to his surprise, in a nice cozy room with a spiral staircase. The plumber climbed the stairs, to find a window overlooking DK's field. Mario shot some fireballs at the ape, who looked around before spotting the hole in which the fireballs bounced out of. Roaring, he leapt ONTO the tree, bringing it down with his weight. Fortunately, Mario managed to escape at the last second. He ran over to a indentation in the ground and waited for Luigi and Yoshi to show up while Donkey Kong rampaged around, looking for Mario.

Finally, he heard a voice - "Come on-a, Yoshi! Mario is-a probably in trouble, and we got-a go and-a save him!"

Mario leapt out of the pit, jumping into Donkey Kong accidentally and losing his power, and rushed over to Luigi. He looked pretty small from this height, but then Luigi took out a Super Mushroom and absorbed it, turning big as well. Yoshi, as always, was about as tall as either of them.

"Let's-a get the ape!" Mario shouted, and the three heroes rushed into battle. Yoshi threw some eggs at DK, while Mario and Luigi took turns hopping onto the monster's head. Pretty soon, Donkey Kong got mad, and pounded the ground, sending the three attackers flying.

"Ouch-a..." Luigi said, picking himself up, small again. Next to him, Yoshi let out a call.

After a few seconds, many Yoshi's arrived on the scene! There were green ones, blue ones, red ones, and yellow ones. There were even some black and white ones, and other strange colors like pink and light blue. Some were even two colors!

At the original's command, all the Yoshi's jumped on DK. The ape tried to fight them off, but there were too many! The red ones used fire breath to burn, the blue ones flew and jumped on his head, and the yellow ones jumped on him and weighed him down with their heaviness. The red-blue ones flew and blew fire in the enemy's face, the blue-yellow ones flew over him and fell down at fast speeds, the yellow-red ones used fire breath to propel themselves up while burning Donkey Kong's feet and then dropping on him, and the yellow-yellow ones sat on his toes and squashed them. All the others threw eggs at him, scrunched into eggs and rolled, encased various parts of his body in eggs, and flutter-jumped on top of him and then dropped down.

In short, DK got owned. However, he still had a lot of strength, and smashed numerous Yoshi's into the ground, threw them over his shoulder, punched them, kicked them, smacked them, headbutted them, and pretty soon the whole pack of Yoshi's were either crumbled to dust or they had run away.

"Oh no!" cried Luigi. "We are-a done for!"

"No, we're-a not! We will keep-a fighting!" replied Mario, readying himself.

Nearby, a Goomba walked around. Suddenly,

VOM!

The infamous portal appeared once again with a great sound. The four beings were pulled toward it very strongly, and even DK couldn't resist the pull. The four well-known creatures disappeared, whisked off to the Smash dimension.

Meanwhile, a famous pink puffball traveled the land. However, we should get back to the Mansion.

* * *

In the Mansion, a few Smashers stood - Samus, Jigglypuff, and Ness. All the others had been epically wiped out when a Motion-Sensor Bomb had reacted to all four at once. Therefore, they were all in the infirmary.

Finally, the portal opened, and the four Marioversers tumbled in. Good thing four Smashers were in the infirmary. The room was packed.

"Now, the last thing we need is for another Smasher to come in," said Samus sarcastically. She had been somehow stuck upside-down with her head squashed between Luigi's left shoe and Ness's baseball bat, the owner of said item being slowly flattened under DK and Yoshi.

Little did she know that there WAS another Smasher coming.

* * *

In another universe, a small, pink puffball named Kirby traveled the land called Dream Land. This is the exact same Kirby that Master Hand was mad at in the beginning of this story.

Wee Kirby was traveling the land, eating stuff like Waddle Doos and Sir Kibbles and gaining abilities like Beam and Cutter, abilities given by the aforementioned enemies, respectively. (Woah, long words 0.0)

Kirby was off to get one of the most powerful abilities in the entire Dream Land - Hammer. No other ability could bash in wooden stumps, destroy metal blocks, deliver OHKOs, AND be usable underwater. These were some of the reasons why Hammer was so great.

Unfortunately, the Hammer is only wielded by Bonkers, Orange Dygclopes, and King Dedede. So, Kirby was on his way to kick Bonkers's butt!

Swallowing a final enemy - Laser Ball - Kirby stepped through the door to the boss.

BOOM!

Bonkers came down from above. Kirby barely dodged the humungous ape, but the monster still hurled a coconut at the recovering Kirby, making him lose his power. Then, the monkey charged at Kirby, but fortunately this time Kirby was able to dodge.

Bonkers shot another coconut, and Kirby inhaled and spit it back at Bonkers, the ape taking a fair amount of damage.

Kirby anticipated the next move, and ran under Bonkers when the boss lunged at the spot where Kirby had been with his hammer swinging. The hammer-wielding ape crashed into the floor, where two stars shimmered briefly on either side. Kirby managed to eat one and shot it at Bonkers, the ape taking some more damage.

Bonkers swung his hammer back and forth, hitting Kirby and smashing him into a pedestal, gaining him the ability Wheel. Kirby turned into a wheel (NO WAY °O°) and crashed into Bonkers, dealing the monkey a lot of damage and almost killing him.

Suddenly, Bonkers ate a coconut and grew to the...

ENLARGED BONKERS! (completely made up)

Enlarged Bonkers swung his hammer, igniting it, and Kirby barely managed to speed out of the way before the bigger version of the ape stomped down, creating a damaging flurry of stones. Enlarged Bonkers then spun around with his hammer and created a whirlwind so big that Kirby barely managed to stay safe with the wheel rushing away.

Suddenly, Enlarged Bonkers slipped on a coconut, fell, and died. Kirby let the Wheel go and rushed over to suck in Bonkers...

But Bonkers's mouth was growing larger and suddenly, Kirby was sucked into the portal.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, the Smashers were trying to untangle themselves. Jigglypuff had just freed her ears from under Mario when suddenly another portal opened up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried some Smasher. Jigglypuff thought it sounded like Samus, but she wasn't sure.

A small puffball, not unlike Jigglypuff herself, tumbled in and opened its - his? - mouth and sucked in Master Hand whole.

Suddenly, the room felt a lot less cramped. Everyone escaped through the door, except of course for Master Hand and Kirby.

Kirby spit Master Hand out, gaining the Smash ability and running away.

Master Hand sighed. "The things I have to put up with here..."

* * *

**Finally, we're done recruiting! Now, you can request random stuffs to happen around the Smash Mansion during the old days! They may be put in one-shots or stories! ;)**

**Else, just battles or random stuff that I feel like doing will be put up.**

**Review and request!**

**NOTE-DISCLAIMER-THINGY-THAT-I-HAVE-NOT-DONE-YET-BUT-I-DO-NOT-KNOW-WHY-SO-I-WILL-DO-IT-NOW: I do not own Nintendo, its respective companies, Super Smash Bros, or any of that other copyrighted stuff. (Or do I? Nah, just kidding ;])**

**However I own this story, this concept (I think :/)****, Enlarged Bonkers, and the following places:**

**Random Forest (Mario universe), ****Random Racetrack (F-Zero universe), ****Random place leading to Bonkers (Kirby universe), ****Random Dungeon (Legend of Zelda universe), ****Random Space in Space (StarFox universe), ****Random asteroid belt (Metroid universe), Random town (EarthBound/Mother universe), aka everyplace not mentioned in real game series (lots of Randoms)**

**Also, I own this particular Smash Mansion. There are many other ones in other fanfics, but this one in my fic is © by me.**


	10. Smashing the Year Away

**Hello all! Another chapter has come! YAY!**

**And of course, everyone is going to mutter about how slow I am at uploading. Whatever.**

**It's incredibly (times a million) late, but here is the CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!**

**Hurray!**

**Let's get started!

* * *

**

Mario woke up. Ah, another day. What day was it again? Mario could never remember.

Looking to his side, he saw his calendar. Let's see, today was... December 25.

Oh.

Mario went back to sleep, and then...

"Wait-a second.

"IT'S-A CHRISTMAS!"

Kirby, in the same room, jolted up suddenly, his sleeping cap falling off. "POYO!" _Yay!_

The two Smashers burst out of their room and shouted:

"IT'S-A CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!"

"POYO POYO, POYO!" _Get up already, it's Christmas!_

Everyone got up and cheered! It was Christmas!

DK and Captain Falcon burst out of their room, followed quickly by Pikachu and Samus, the latter kicking Falcon over the railing before jumping down herself, landing on Falcon's face (ouch) as Fox and Jigglypuff knocked their bedroom door into Link, who was followed by Yoshi, the dinosaur yawning but smiling at the same time. Yoshi picked up Link and threw him over the railing, onto Falcon as Luigi ran out of his bedroom and tripped.

"Who left the banana peel outside the door this time?" Ness asked, coming out of the room - and tripping over it himself.

Ouch.

Finally, everyone managed to make it to the Christmas tree, and Mario addressed everyone -

"Hello-a everyone, today, to celebrate-a Christmas, we will sing-a CHRISTMAS SONG!"

And the twelve burst into song!

_The Twelve Gifts of Christmas_

"The first gift of Christmas, is for Lu-i-gi!"

"A v 3000 Poltergust!" Luigi cried, ripping open his gift.

"The second gift of Christmas, is Mar-i-o's!"

"For me?" Mario gasped, then ripped open his gift. "Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The third gift of Christmas, is Donkey Kong's, yippee,

"Three bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The fourth gift of Christmas, is for Link,"

"For me..." said Link dazedly, "four different weapons," finding a Clawshot, a Bow, a Boomerang, and a sack of bombs.

"Three bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The fifth gift of Christmas, is for Samus, yippee,"

"FIVE BEAM UP-GRADES!"

"Four different weapons..."

"Three bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The sixth gift of Christmas, is for C. Falcon,"

"That's me... six extra wheels,"

"FIVE BEAM UPGRADES!"

"Four different weapons,"

"Three Bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The seventh gift of Christmas, is for Ness, yippee,"

"Seven baseball bats,"

"Six extra wheels,"

"FIVE BEAM UPGRADES!"

"Four different weapons,"

"Three Bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The eighth gift of Christmas, i-is for Yoshi!"

"Eight new shell-saddles,"

"Seven baseball bats,"

"Six extra wheels,"

"FIVE BEAM UPGRADES!"

"Four different weapons,"

"Three Bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The ninth gift of Christmas, i-is for Kirby!

"Nine sacks of food,"

"Eight new shell-saddles,"

"Seven baseball bats,"

"Six extra wheels,"

"FIVE BEAM UPGRADES!"

"Four different weapons,"

"Three Bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The tenth gift of Christmas, is for Fox!"

"For me?" Fox asked. "Oh...

"Ten Arwing upgrades,"

"Nine sacks of food,"

"Eight new shell-saddles,"

"Seven baseball bats,"

"Six extra wheels,"

"FIVE BEAM UPGRADES!"

"Four different weapons,"

"Three Bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The eleventh gift of Christmas, is for..."

"Pikachu - Pi!"

"Eleven Oran Berries,"

"Ten Arwing upgrades,"

"Nine sacks of food,"

"Eight new shell-saddles,"

"Seven baseball bats,"

"Six extra wheels,"

"FIVE BEAM UPGRADES!"

"Four different weapons,"

"Three Bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

"The twelth gift of Christmas, is for Jiggly,"

"Twelve Mikes and Markers,"

"Eleven Oran Berries,"

"Ten Arwing upgrades,"

"Nine sacks of food,"

"Eight new shell-saddles,"

"Seven baseball bats,"

"Six extra wheels,"

"FIVE BEAM UPGRADES!"

"Four different weapons,"

"Three Bananas,"

"Two Fire Flowers,"

"And a V 3000 Poltergust!"

* * *

Everyone sat around, enjoying their gifts. Samus and Fox decided to try their upgrades.

ZARP!

ZOOM!

BOOM!

"ARRRGH! WHY ME? AAAAARGGGGGGGGGG..."

For Samus and Fox had accidentally aimed at Link, at the same time his bombs decided to explode. Link was sent to the infirmary.

Then, Master Hand squashed both of them.

"Oops," said Master Hand, sending them to the infirmary. "Anyways, did you look outside, guys?" And he disappeared into a portal.

"Wow," Ness said, "I didn't know he knew how to use PK Teleport."

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon had actually gone over to the window. "Hey, guys, it's SNOWING!"

And so the Smashers went outside and had an EPIC SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Samus (recovered already), Pikachu, and Ness were on a team. They completely OWNED the fight. Samus blew snowballs out of her arm cannon, Pikachu electrocuted them, and Ness guided them with psychic powers.

Link (recovered), Fox (recovered as well), and Captain Falcon also did pretty well on a team. Captain Falcon threw them HARD with his sheer muscle-power, Fox shot them rapid-fire from his Blaster, and Link embedded a bomb in each one until one blew up in his face.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand also owned the fight. What did you expect? They're hands.

Luigi, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi packed snowballs and shot them through the Poltergust. It was fail-proof, until the Poltergust ran out of power. Vacuum cleaners don't last long with a battery, you know.

Mario, DK, and Kirby were the worst. They didn't even get a chance to throw any, because they set up fort in a place with NO SNOW. Mostly because Kirby ate it all. Then they got buried in snowballs.

Epic Fail. Whatever.

* * *

**And, that wraps up another chapter!**

**Read and Review! **


	11. Legends of Zelda: Late Bird

**Ta-da! I'm back! Bet you've all been bored silly waiting for me!**

**In this chapter, something very strange will happen.**

**Yay!**

* * *

The Void is dark. It is empty. It is soundless. It is creatureless. It is the place you go when you teleport. Fearsome creatures lurk in the darkness (Ok, that was just completely contradictory). Even the brave Meta Knight and Mewtwo, who does not feel any emotion, are frightened by the Void. (Wow, more contradiction. Well.)

But today, the clang of metal can be heard. One pair of creatures, bitter enemies, are dueling.

We zoom in on them.

Ok, time to stop the creepy sinister whatever-it-is-that's-creeping-everyone-out thingamabob (apparently that's a word, according to the red lines).

So, what's next?

Hmm?

Oh, yeah.

"Die, Ganondork!" Zelda yelled as she slashed out at Ganondorf with her blade from Twilight Princess that she somehow magically transported from 2006 (It's currently 2000-ish, as that's a little in between SSB64 and SSBM)

Ganondorf parried, and, being a better swordsman, struck his Sword of the Sages toward Zelda's legs.

Could this be the end?

Of course not! Or else Zelda would never would have appeared in Melee! So, because the future foretold that she would survive, Zelda just stood there. Her magic instinctively did something or other the created a special magical shield or something that completely blocked the sword strike.

"Well, that makes it a bit easier," Zelda remarked as she charged toward Ganondorf.

"Come on!" Ganondorf groaned. "That's not fair!"

No, it isn't. DEATH TO FORCE FIELD!

Suddenly Zelda's force field disappeared. "Come on!" she cried, stamping her foot. "You idiot of an Author! I was just about to slice his head in two!"

Now you're breaking the fourth wall.

Ganondorf glanced up from the floor where he was trying to become as small as possible. (Does the Void even have floors? I'd better ask Mewtwo about that.) "What fourth wall? There aren't any walls around here! See?" He demonstrated by walking forward.

CRASH!

"Ow..." Ganondorf groaned from walking into an invisible wall. "Well," he said, standing up, I bet there's only one! See?" He walked in another direction.

BONK!

"Aargh!" Ganondorf cried, clutching his head. "Fine, then, I'm leaving!"

THUMP!

"Ouch..." Zelda said as she looked at the writhing Ganondorf.

"I don't need any of your sympathy! I'm outta here!"

CRASH!

"See?" Ganondorf cried. "You didn't break the fourth wall, I just crashed into it!"

"Um, Ganondorf? That was the first wall. You can tell by the sound effect. The fourth wall has a sound effect that sounds like-"

"Whatever!" Ganondorf shouted. "I'm leaving for real!" he said, walking away.

He tripped on a Dark Matter Rock.

"Aah!" Ganondorf cried as he fell face forward.

"As I was saying," Zelda continued, "the fourth wall makes a sound effect-"

Ganondorf hit something hard.

"-that sounds like-"

BOING!

"Oww..." Ganondorf cried. "That is one crazy wall."

* * *

Note: that line is actually to show a pass in time. I know, I could have done something like -=-=-=-, or XXXXXXX, or even pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq, but whatever.

Zelda and the badly bruised Ganondorf headed toward a portal. Or rather, the portal was getting closer to them.

VOOM!

...I think that's the sound effect that I made for portals. I don't know.

The two sort of humans flew into a spaceship. It looked like a plane, except if you looked out the windows you could see space. There were white beds, white sheets, a white ROB 64 copy, white everything. Obviously, this was the infirmary.

"Aah!"

With Falco inside it. Remember back when Fox got transferred that the Sky Claw (Falco's Arwing) got smashed? Yeah. Falco almost got crushed. So, he ended up in the infirmary!

"Gaah!" cried Falco. "What kind of creature are you?"

"I'm a Hylian, and this is a Gerudo."

"Oh," Falco said. "Hello, Hylian and Gerudo."

"Actually," Zelda said, "my name is Zelda, and this is Ganondork. I mean, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf looked like he wanted to murder Zelda.

"Anyways," Zelda said, "we're here because we're fleeing from random portal stuff."

"You mean," Falco said, "you mean like the one that sucked up Fox?"

"Was it purple?"

"Yeah."

"Did it seem like it had gravity?"

"Yup."

"Was the person sucked up a Hero?"

"What's a hero? And Fox is a fox."

Zelda sighed. "What I meant was, is Fox the good guy?"

"Well," Falco said, "depends on how you look at it. I think he's good, but Wolf or Andross might think he's bad-"

Zelda flared up with anger. Literally. "Don't you get smart with me, birdbrain!"

"Eep!" Falco said, inching away. "Fire! Fire! ROB 64, put out the fire! Mayday!"

Suddenly, Zelda noticed the metal thing, which she assumed was ROB 64, gathering an expanding purple ball. It looked like a portal...

"Come on!" Zelda yelled. She grabbed Falco with one hand, Ganondorf with another, and instantly teleported away. (Why didn't she do that in Chapter 3?)

Turns out that purple thing is that ROB 64's fire extinguisher.

* * *

"Sheesh, birdnapper! You didn't have to burst into flames first!" Falco yelled.

"I'm not a birdnapper, I was trying to save you from the portal!" Zelda yelled back.

"That purple thing? That's ROB 64's way of extinguishing fires! And anyways, if it was a portal, I would have definitely gone in. I bet it leads to Fox!" Falco yelled back.

"Whatever!" Zelda yelled. It sounded weird. Mainly because "Whatever" is not the kind of word that you would yell. Whatever!

* * *

**Well, hooray! Finally got that done!**

**So the thing is, Zelda will randomly teleport to random universes and pick up Melee characters that made it into Brawl. Mewtwo will get the ones who are rejected.**

**Universes left for Zelda to visit: Fire Emblem, Mario, Game and Watch, Ice Climber**

**Universes left for Mewtwo to visit: Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Mario**

**See you next time!**


	12. SmashDex: SSB Version

**Hi guys, this is kenniky, back from my... 5 month hiatus? Maybe? IDK**

**Anyways, I've decided to get more active on this site. Expect quite a few updates within the period until August 30th, when school starts.**

**Wait, what? Only 14 days left of summer? NOOOOO *runs in circles randomly***

* * *

This is a special excerpt from Pikachu's notepad. (Wait a second, Pikachu can write? Wut?)

Super Smash Brothers Regional Pokedex

#001: Mario  
Classification: Plumber Hero  
Type(s): Normal/Fire  
Egg Group: Mushroom

#002: Luigi  
Classification: Weegee  
Type(s): Fire/Ghost (To show he's always in the shadows)  
Egg Group: Mushroom

#003: Donkey Kong  
Classification: Gorilla  
Type(s): Fighting  
Egg Group: DK

#004: Link  
Classification: Courageous Hero  
Type(s): Fighting/Steel (I know they didn't have Steel back then. I think.)  
Egg Group: Triforce

#005: Samus  
Classification: Bounty Hunter  
Type(s): Steel/Electric  
Egg Group: Screw (Um. Just, um. I couldn't think of anything better. Screw Attack sounds so much... weirder. 0.o)

#006: Captain Falcon  
Clasification: Racer  
Type(s): Fire  
Egg Group: Falcon

#007: Yoshi  
Classification: Dinosaur Mount  
Type(s): Normal  
Egg Group: Eggs (Opposite of No Eggs, I guess)

#008: Ness  
Classification: Psychic Youth  
Type(s): Psychic  
Egg Group: Mother

#009: Fox  
Classification: Fox (Yay for originality!)  
Type(s): Normal/Fire  
Egg Group: Fox (What is it with #009 and Foxes?)

#010: Kirby  
Classification: Stomach + Mouth  
Type(s): Normal  
Egg Group: Star

#025: Pikachu  
Classification: Mouse  
Type(s): Electric  
Egg Group: Field/Fairy

#039: Jigglypuff  
Classification: Balloon  
Type(s): Normal  
Egg Group: Fairy

* * *

**And that's that for my short, rushed, half-hour chapter!**

**If you're wondering, Pikachu and Jigglypuff's information are taken directly from Bulbapedia. The others are placed in character-select screen order, except for Mario and Luigi which I switched to show that Mario's always #1 and Luigi's always second banana. (DK: Banana?)**

**Also, I accidentally switched Ness and Yoshi. And if you're wondering why Yoshi isn't with Mario and the gang, it's because Yoshi debuted (is that how you even spell it? I have no idea) in Super Mario World, one game console after Donkey Kong.**

**See ya!**


	13. Legends of Zelda: Flat and in the Zone

**Hey everybody, it's kenniky!**

**And here's another chapter!**

**Yay!**

**I have some ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**1. There is a poll on my profile page involving all 45 Smashers! (35 in Brawl, 5 Melee Rejects, and separates for ZSS, Sheik, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.) Just click 'kenniky' at the top of the page to access my page, and click Vote Now to vote! I know there are a lot of choices, but meh.  
2. Read The Element Commander's stories! They are awesome! Just so you know I did NOT just find out about him, I was just too lazy to put this here. His current story: We are the Smashers 2: Spirit Master. Read now!**

* * *

We meet Princess Zelda, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom...

Wait a second. That sounds too formal.

Let me try that again...

Zelda, Ganondorf, and Falco were traveling through the vortex of the Portal.

No, wait. One more time.

Zelda, Ganondor**k**, and Falco were traveling through the vortex of the Portal.

There we go.

"Hey!" Ganondorf yelled suddenly. "My name is NOT Ganondork!"

Somewhere, the fourth wall of a random house broke.

"Yes it is," said Falco innocently.

"Hey!" Ganondorf punched Falco. Falco shot his Blaster at Ganondorf, but the Gerudo King dodged really quickly somehow and the laser hit Zelda.

"Uh-oh," Falco said.

And the three of them got into a giant fight with dust from nowhere flying everywhere.

Ganondorf first aimed a punch at Falco, but the bird rolled under it and Zelda countered it with a quick magic swipe. Ganondorf was getting ready for a kick, when Falco kicked up from under Ganondorf.

"ARGH!" Ganondorf screamed so loud, that...

_In the faraway country of Sarasaland..._

Daisy was just lounging around her castle when a purple Toad came up to her. He had a bag at his side.

"Hello Daisy. I'm the Mailtoad!" The Mailtoad dug in his bag. "I have a message for you from Princess Peach."

He was about to hand over the envelope when...

"ARGH!" Daisy and Mailtoad jumped so high their heads hit the ceiling. And this was a pretty tall room, too. It was about 20 feet high.

_Back in the portal space..._

Ganondorf rolled away from the fighting for a bit and felt in his cape's pockets, looking for a Heart Container. He pulled out a shoe from one pocket, a packet of gum from another, and a orb with darkness from the third one. He threw the shoe and the orb at Falco and Zelda, and stopped to grab a piece of gum from the box before throwing that at the brawlers as well.

It was Superspicy Curry Flavor.

_In Sarasaland again..._

Daisy had just opened the letter and had read the first line when she and the Mailtoad heard-

BOOM!

"HOT! HOT! HOT!"

"MY FEATHERS!"

"Sheesh," grumbled the Mailtoad. "This fanfic is crazy."

Then they heard a really high-pitched scream as Ganondorf got kicked in the... you-know-what... by Falco again.

All the windows broke. So did every fourth wall.

_Back in the portal again..._

"ooooo" Ganondorf was hunched over. Unluckily for him, he was still breathing fire. So he burned himself. Painfully.

But that's enough about the Giant Dork, don't you think? And I think we'll make this short by saying at the end everyone was knocked out.

As they approached the portal opening...

* * *

**And that's that! See you next time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, fine, not really.**

* * *

The setting: a flat monochrome LCD display. The only colorful things are the three beings that had mysteriously dropped from somewhere near the GAME A button.

Zelda slowly woke up. She felt uncomfortable, and also like she had been squished in a squisher machine and was now flat.

"I feel uncomfortable and also like I've just been squished in a squisher machine and am now flat," she said.

Way to make something irrelevant!

"Oh, wait. I am flat!" She looked down at herself. Indeed, she was flat.

"Where are we, anyway?" She kicked Ganondorf and Falco, who woke up.

Suddenly, a flat... person-thing appeared. It had a big nose, a head, arms, and legs. It was entirely black. (And no, I am NOT being racist.) It also had a gray border.

"...Who are you?" Ganondorf asked.

"BEEP!"

"...Why are you swearing at us?"

"BEEP BOOP BEEP!"

"...I'm getting mad."

"BEEEEEEEEEP!"

"HuuuurrrAH!" Ganondorf punched the 2D flat man.

"BEEP BEEP BOOP! BEEP BEEP..."

"...Maybe you shouldn't have punched him." Falco said.

"Why, feather face?" The Gerudo King was mad.

"...Um, because without him, how are we supposed to get up there?" Falco pointed at the portal high above on a platform. "I mean, to get out, ya know?"

"Sure we can!" And Ganondorf went off.

_Ten minutes and a lot of trials later..._

Ganondorf landed near Falco and Zelda. He was covered in oil, bruises, and burns. He had a sausage sticking out from his armor near the leg and a piece of meat in his ear and had a turtle biting his other ear. He smelled of insecticide and there were four marks on him in the pattern of... chair legs? He was also slightly shorter.

"..."

"Ow..." Ganondorf died. Almost.

_Twenty Heart Containers Later..._

"See? I told you so!" That was Falco.

"Uuuurgh..." Ganondorf collapsed.

"BEEP."

"Hey, it's that guy from before!" Zelda said.

"BEEP BOOP BEEP. BOOP BOOP. BOOP." The guy pointed off screen.

"He says his name is Mr. Game and Watch and that he knows a safe way up. He also says that he knows the blocker people and they will let Game and Watch friends pass, and they will also nurse Ganondorf completely back to health. His only request is that we take him with us, because there have been strange circles popping up and he's scared of them." Falco said.

Zelda stared. "You got all that from 4 BOOPs and 2 BEEPs? He must be a guy of few words. And how come you didn't translate earlier?"

Falco shrugged. "Didn't have it turned on. Whatevs. Let's drag this Ganondork with us."

"Hey!" Falco kicked Ganondorf.

_A long time later_

"Well, we're finally here." Falco stopped in front of the portal.

Ganondorf was next, transported by Zelda's magic. Game and Watch came last. He was carrying a bunch of stuff. They were:

An insecticide pump, a chair, a flag, a manhole, a lit torch, an undersea helmet, two hammers, a bowl of tropical fish, a turtle, a box, a key, a blowing thing, a frying pan, food, 9 signs labeled 1 through 9, a mallet, two guys and a trampoline, a bucket, an octopus tentacle, 5 bells, 2 more hammers, and an armload of balls.

"How ya gonna hold all of that?" Falco asked.

"BEEP BOOP." _Like this. _Game and Watch concentrated, and the objects became purple spores and melted into Game and Watch.

"Let's get going already." Zelda shoved Ganondorf into the Portal, and jumped in. Falco and Game and Watch went in too, and the portal closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Luigi was playing Super Mario 64, except it was a deluxe collectors edition and so it actually was Super Luigi 64. He was on the Shifting Sand Land Course doing the 5th star, Free Flying for 8 Red Coins. He had just got the second Red Coin in a box when Ness came in.

"Hey-a, Ness." Luigi dodged a Goomba.

"Hey." Ness pointed at the screen at a strange snowman-like thing. It was brown and spiky and had a flower on top as well as a smiley face.. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's-a Pokey."

Ness gasped. "Pokey! He's so different now!"

A question mark appeared above Luigi's head.

* * *

**And that's that! See ya!**


	14. CrazyNess: Ultimate Destruction

**Hey everybody, it's kenniky!**

**Vote on my poll, and read the first chapter of my first story arc, which in fact you are already reading now!**

**Read!**

* * *

It was a regular day at the Smash Mansion. Luigi was playing Super Luigi 64, on the Dire, Dire Docks level, and Pikachu was having a fight against Fox and DK for the last M&M's cookie. Jigglypuff was sleeping, Yoshi and Kirby were raiding the fridge again, and Samus was having a talk with Master Hand because she had blasted Captain Falcon between the legs for looking at her strangely. Said racer was cleaning his racecar and Mario was practicing combos with Link. Ness was walking by the kitchen when Crazy Hand zoomed past.

"What the..." Ness used his telepathy to read Crazy's thoughts. They went something like this:

'Bunnies! MH busy so raid refrigerator! Chickens are having a party and they blew up my house made of Frisbees! Yay! CANDY CNADY CANDY CANDY CANDYC ANCYD...'

Ness's eyes widened. Candy? Crazy+candy=HYPER SUGAR RUSH+ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION! All the Smashers knew this equation. It was taught the very first day of Smash School.

He went and took cover under a chair.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Yoshi were HIGHTAILIN' IT OUTTA THERE because Crazy had just nibble on a Snickers Bar.

Yoshi rushed to Master Hand saying "Yoshi, yoshi yoshi yoshi!" _Crazy's eatin' chocolate!_

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile Kirby had rushed to Pikachu, Fox and DK. "Poyo poyo, poyo. POYO!" _Crazy's eatin' chocolate, and whoa! Is that a cookie? Can I have it?_

Fox, Pikachu, and DK looked at each other. (Kirby ate the cookie) Fox said, "Oh s-"

Right then, Crazy finished the last Hershey Kiss. He hurtled randomly, scattering Pikachu, Fox, DK, and Kirby into the distance. He then barreled through the Training Room and the garage, hurling Mario, Link, and Captain Falcon. (Falcon: NOOOOO! MY BABY!)

As you might expect, Crazy smashed all the other Smashers except one and including Master Hand into the forests, deserts, and the town square around. Let's take a few looks.

Master Hand was going around padlocking everything down when he heard a WHEEEEEE...

And then Crazy slammed into him.

Samus was running for her life along with Luigi. They passed Fox and Jigglypuff's room, where they could hear a really big snore.

Crazy hurled after them, thinking they were Skittle packs. He was flailing around crazily (pun intended) and accidentally hit Jigglypuff.

"Jigg-el-lyyyyyyy..."

They reached a fork. Samus went left while Luigi went right. Samus hurtled up some stairs and then entered the laundry room. She could still hear Crazy, so she curled into Morph Ball form and went through a pipe.

Meanwhile, Crazy was actually chasing Luigi. Luigi went down an escalator and climbed up an elevator shaft. He emerged in a room called the Pipe Room. There were a lot of pipes.

Crazy came in and Luigi panicked. There was nowhere to go!

BOOM!

"Mamma mia!"

"What the-"

CRASH!

In short, everything was destroyed. The only things left standing were a Cucco (because even the Hands are afraid of Cucco swarms) and a chair.

Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!

* * *

**Yay for cliffhangers! Except I bet you know what that chair's hiding. It's pretty obvious.**

**Okay, so here's the general plot: (I won't reveal much except the obvious)**

**Crazy goes on sugar rush  
Everyone but - is scattered  
- forces Crazy to help him find the others, who are in pairs  
They find everyone and return to the mansion.**

**Next chapter: The Psychic and Crazy**


End file.
